1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward an improved closure lock of the type that has locking bars projectable from opposite sides of a closure.
The invention is more particularly directed toward an improved closure lock of the above type used on the leading end of a folding closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In folding closures of the type that move horizontally to close an opening it is particularly important to ensure that the upper and lower corners of the closure at its leading end are locked, when the closure is in its closed position. This prevents forcible movement of the corners away from the closure frame which might permit unwanted entry. It is known to provide such closures with closure locks which incorporate locking bars movable in opposite directions from the top and bottom of the closure, at its leading end, to lock the upper and lower corners of the closure. Individual cylinder locks are normally provided for each locking bar, top and bottom, and normally, these cylinder locks are only accessible from one side of the door.
To improve these closure locks, it is known to provide a closure lock incorporating top and bottom locking bars within a post at the leading end of the closure. The top and bottom locking bars are each individually manully moved to a locked position when the closure is closed. A single cylinder lock, on either side of the closure, can be operated to unlock both locking bars. Thus the locking bars on the closure can be unlocked with a single operation from either side of the closure. Such a closure lock is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,669. This known closure lock is however complicated in construction making it relatively expensive, and difficult to service.